<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sons and seams and symphonies (and sweat and sex and sin) by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723440">sons and seams and symphonies (and sweat and sex and sin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster'>AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Begging, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Incest, M/M, Maglor is a brat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Safewords, Very mild breathplay, fingon is just having a good time, maedhros is doing most of the domming, not quite a threesome, not quite not a threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros isn't really supposed to be doing anything strenuous.</p><p>No one said he couldn't instruct Fingon how to fuck his little brother, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanó- and Nelyo and -Káno [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sons and seams and symphonies (and sweat and sex and sin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from "pray" by the amazing devil</p><p>promised everyone a happy threesome so here is a happy...well, it's BASICALLY a happy threesome</p><p>as a note, mags is VERY low-key trans in this one but it's pretty blink-and-you'll-miss-it so i don't think there are any associated warnings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Are you resting comfortably, Nelyo?”  Maglor popped his head into the room to find that Fingon was already there, sitting on the bed, holding Maedhros’s remaining hand.  Maedhros himself looked better—still pale and thin, but with none of the fear or confusion that had so often clouded his face in the past few weeks.</p><p>            “Very comfortably.”  Maedhros rested his head on Fingon’s shoulder.  “A little frustrated at my own weakness.”</p><p>            “He’s bored,” Fingon explained, looking—oh, so happy that it made Maglor’s heart sing.  “He’s not well enough for anything strenuous, and he’s been complaining at me about it for half an hour now.”</p><p>            Maglor, suspecting he knew what ‘anything strenuous’ was, entered the room and went to his brother’s side.  “Ah, truly, an unbearable torment,” he said lightly.  “Would that I could take this burden on as well, as I took the crown for you, my brother.”</p><p>            Something seemed to stretch between them as he said that, and Maglor abruptly felt his breath roughening, for some reason he couldn’t quite understand.  For a long moment, the two of them simply looked at one another, and then Maedhros spoke.       </p><p>            “You did so well for me in my place, little brother,” Maedhros said quietly, his voice laden with sincerity and something else, something darker, that Maglor couldn’t place.  He touched Maglor’s chin, and Maglor bit his lip and couldn’t stop himself from turning his face to nuzzle into Maedhros’ palm.  Just to reassure himself that his eldest brother was there.  There and coherent.</p><p>            “I did my best, but—but I did not—”  <em>I left you there.  I could not save you</em>.</p><p>            “Hush, Káno,” Fingon told him roughly.  He tugged sharply at Maglor’s hair and then reached for Maedhros with a trembling hand, interlinking their fingers.  “Russo…?” he said questioningly.</p><p>            There was a widening predatory smile on Nelyo’s face, and Maglor could not tell what he was thinking, was not even sure that he cared, as his brother’s callused thumb rubbed circles on his cheekbone.  “Finno,” Maedhros said silkily, despite the new roughness that permeated his voice, “I think you should fuck him.”</p><p>            Maglor gaped at him.</p><p>            “I suppose we didn’t really get that far, did we,” Fingon said gently, meditatively even, rubbing his hand across Maglor’s back.</p><p>            “I just—I just came to make sure you didn’t need anything,” Maglor protested weakly.  Very weakly.  Because he was not averse to the thought.  Not at <em>all</em>.</p><p>            “Would you like that?” Maedhros asked, and this time he rubbed his thumb across Maglor’s lower lip.  “Káno?  Would you do what I told you?  For once in your life.”</p><p>            Maglor swallowed hard.  “Y-Yes,” he stammered.  “Yes.”</p><p>            “He’s very obedient,” Fingon observed, dropping a kiss on Maglor’s head before turning back to Maedhros and putting a hand gently on his thigh.</p><p>            “<em>Is</em> he?” Nelyo put his hand beneath Maglor’s chin and tipped it up.  “He never has been for <em>me</em>.”</p><p>            “Maybe if you ever asked nicely,” Maglor retorted, and he bit Nelyo’s thumb gently.  “I admit, until—until recent events, I never understood why you were so serious all the time.”  He swallowed thickly.</p><p>            “Sometimes one does expect obedience from one’s younger brother,” Maedhros responded dryly.  “You little brat.”</p><p>            “Perhaps if you were kinder, he would be more obedient,” Fingon suggested in amusement.  Maglor squirmed, a tight knot of tension in his stomach beginning to relax.</p><p>            “I can be obedient,” he offered.  “Please, Nelyo, I would <em>like</em> to be obedient to you.”</p><p>            A sharp tug at his long hair.  “That would be a first.”  His brother sighed.  “Well, since the healers tell me I am not supposed to do anything energetic for another few weeks yet—perhaps I will take you up on that, little brother.”</p><p>            Fingon nibbled at the back of Maglor’s neck, and he moaned.  “Beautiful,” Nelyo told him, and he felt his face flush at the praise.  “Let’s see more of you.  Finno, do you want him to strip himself or do you want to strip him?”</p><p>            Another nip.  Maglor was so aroused that he was aching, and he’d barely walked into the room five minutes ago.  “He’s a performer, isn’t he?” Fingon said, sounding pleased with himself.  “Can’t we get a private performance?”</p><p>            Maedhros’s hand twisted in Maglor’s hair, pulling his head up.  “Look at me, Káno.  Will you do that?  Will you perform for us?”</p><p>            Maglor stared at him, whining.  “Yes,” he whispered.  “Yes, anything, Nelyo.”</p><p>            “Then go ahead,” Nelyo said softly. “Strip for us.”</p><p>            With heat pooling in his belly, Maglor went up on his knees, relaxing into the rhythm and safety that came with the restoration of Maedhros ordering him around—even if he was actually being obedient.  He undid his belt, moving his hips slightly as he did, and dropped it over the side of the bed.</p><p>            “Pick that up, don’t just leave your clothes lying on the <em>floor</em>,” Nelyo said, his eyes snapping.</p><p>            Maglor grinned.  “What if I don’t want to?”</p><p>            “Oh?  Here I thought you wanted to be obedient.  Pick it up, or Finno will make you pick it up.”</p><p>            Nelyo’s tone of voice did not brook any argument, and Maglor didn’t feel like pushing him just yet.  He got off the bed and picked up his belt, then smiled again.  “If I do it again, will you hit me with the belt?” he asked Fingon sweetly and watched with amusement as those dark eyes turned darker.</p><p>            “Only if Russo tells me to,” Fingon replied after a moment, his voice a little husky.</p><p>            “Don’t push me,” growled Maedhros.</p><p>            “Hmmm.”  Maglor turned a soft hum of amusement into something like a song as he reached beneath his tunic and, crossing his arms in front of his torso, began to work it off, swaying his hips to his own rhythm.  With a small smile he held it dangling over the side of the bed once he had gotten it off.</p><p>            “Don’t you dare,” Maedhros told him.</p><p>            Maglor bit his lip, then very theatrically bowed his head and meekly folded the garment, setting it to one side before reaching for his leggings and small-clothes.  “Of course not, Nelyo.”</p><p>            “All right, I take it back,” Fingon said cheerfully from behind him.  “You were right, Russo—he <em>is</em> a brat.”</p><p>            “I’ve been telling you that for years.”</p><p>            “Well—” As Maglor finished sliding his nether clothing off, Fingon put a gentle hand in his hair.  “He’s always been sweet to me.”  He pulled Maglor backward against him, and Maglor shivered in a not-at-all unpleasant kind of way.  At some point in all of this, Fingon had apparently pulled off his own clothing as well, because his back was pressed into warm skin, and he felt Finno’s erection trapped between them.</p><p>            Maedhros gave them a lazy smile, and Maglor thrilled to see it, turning cold and then prickling hot under his brother’s regard.  Under the way those bright eyes regarded him in a new way, a way he’d <em>imagined</em> the night before Fingon did the impossible and brought Maglor back his brother.  Then he sucked in a soft, pleasured breath as Fingon’s hand stroked down his naked chest and stomach.</p><p>            “Look how sweet he’s being,” Fingon said in his ear amusedly, licking along the lobe.  Maglor moaned for him, letting his thighs fall open, letting Nelyo see him. </p><p>            “Oh, I see that.  Are you going to keep on being good for us, Káno?”</p><p>            Maglor looked at him from beneath his dark eyelashes.  “I’m always good.”</p><p>            Maedhros snorted to show what he thought of that.  “Finno, can you fuck him face first into the bed?”</p><p>            Oh, Valar, he was almost certain he was drooling at the thought.  “Will that give you the best view?” Fingon asked almost gently, maneuvering Maglor forward.</p><p>            “Mmm…I think so.  I want to see both of you.”</p><p>            “Sinful of you, isn’t it?” Maglor put in.  “Here I was thinking you just wanted someone to show Finno a good time, but you really want to see your little brother—”</p><p>            Nelyo’s hand in his hair again, twisting, yanking him forward onto his hands and knees.  “Hush,” Maedhros said mildly.  “There’s nothing sinful about love.”  And for an instant, Maglor saw the mask drop, and his heart constricted inside his chest, and there was just a moment where it was the three of them, alone and safe, in their own little universe together.</p><p>            Fingon ran a hand down his back.  “Can you look at him, then, sweetheart?” he asked.  Maglor nodded, his heart still pounding at the way Maedhros was looking at both of them, at the feeling of Fingon at his back.  “There’s a good boy,” Fingon told him, and Maglor mewled as long, slender fingers carded through his hair.  “Shall I prepare you, Káno?”</p><p>            Maglor nodded shakily, his legs trembling. </p><p>            “Too lazy to do it yourself?” Maedhros said, with a grin.</p><p>            “Always,” Maglor responded, with an answering one, but he wriggled his hips back against Fingon, just to hear Fingon’s surprised moan.</p><p>            Fingon slipped away again, and Maglor made a soft noise of protest at the loss of that lovely, lovely heat, but he was back a moment later, his finger roaming across Maglor’s back.  “How should I…?”</p><p>            “Let’s start with one finger up his ass and see how he does with that,” Maedhros said in amusement.  Maglor nearly choked on his own spit at hearing his brother drop the Sindarin obscenity in between fluting, very proper Quenya.  He couldn’t tell if he was shocked or aroused, and he wasn’t certain if there was a difference in any case.</p><p>            “Oh, and sweet little brother, if you should choose, at any point, to opt out of our game, please feel free to say <em>currant teacakes</em>,” Maedhros told Maglor, with another wicked grin.</p><p>            “<em>You—</em>” Maglor sputtered.  He on no account wanted to be reminded of the currant teacake incident, and he <em>certainly</em> didn’t need Fingon getting inquisitive.  “If you get tired of being a <em>bully</em>, you can say <em>Mahal’s shoes</em>,” he shot back.</p><p>            Fingon was laughing behind him.  “And I suppose I’ll just say <em>Fëanorions</em> if I need to stop and have done with it,” he finished up, then smacked Maglor’s rump sharply, getting him to jump and moan.  Then, before Maglor could start sulking, he pressed one finger deeply inside him, sending warmth jittering and twisting up his spine. </p><p>            “Ah, <em>Finno</em>—”</p><p>            “And he’s being sweet again, you see,” Fingon put in triumphantly, adding a second finger and pushing hard, then moving them in and out.  Maglor moaned, rutting back and trying to fuck himself onto that delicious intrusion.  “If I told you, Makalaurë, to <em>hold still</em>, could you do it?” Fingon asked, bending forward to murmur in Maglor’s ear, warm breath skating across that and his neck.</p><p>            “Y-Yes, Finno,” Maglor whispered, pressing his face down so he could bite at his wrist and hold himself steady.</p><p>            “Oh—oh, wait, let’s not deprive your big brother of a good view.”  Fingon’s hand twisted in his hair and pulled, tilting his head back up even as he started pumping his fingers in and out.  Maglor’s thighs trembled with the effort of not moving.</p><p>            “<em>Finno</em>—that’s—I can’t—”</p><p>            “Oh, don’t you want to show your older brother you <em>can</em> be good?” Fingon asked, nibbling at his ear.  Maglor whined pitifully, but he didn’t move.  Fingon’s other hand began to rub up and down his back, every so often pausing to tug at his hair again.  “That’s good, pet,” Fingon told him.  “That’s <em>very</em> good.  Russo, are you enjoying this?  Is there anything you want to be different?”</p><p>            “Apart from the fact I can’t really participate?” Nelyo growled.  “No, Finno, you’re doing a fine job at leading.  I’m even begrudgingly impressed with Káno.”  Which sent a mixture of indignation and pure joy stabbing through Maglor’s chest.  All of it turned into arousal as soon as it tried to be anything else, anyway, with the way Fingon’s fingers were pumping relentlessly in and out of him.  “Let me see,” he went on.  “Little brother, open your mouth.”</p><p>            Maglor hadn’t even noticed he’d been biting his lip, but he managed to look up at Maedhros through hooded eyes and open his mouth obediently.  Maedhros swept his thumb across Maglor’s bottom lip, then pushed two fingers inside to match the two Fingon was energetically opening him up with.  Maglor gasped at the intrusion, his cheeks flushing hot.  Somehow it felt impossibly intimate, even more than what Fingon was doing behind him. </p><p>            Maedhros wasn’t even looking at him.  He was looking at Fingon as he dreamily moved those two fingers through Maglor’s mouth.  Maglor moaned again; his brother was so perfect and so beautiful, and he loved Finno so <em>much</em>.  And he couldn’t<em> have him</em> right now, but maybe he could have the next best thing?  No matter how much Maglor enjoyed mouthing off to Maedhros, no matter how much it made him feel as if everything was right with the world, there was something <em>particularly</em> special about being a conduit for Finno and Nelyo.</p><p>            “I think he’s ready for me,” Fingon said, his voice choked up and a little breathless.</p><p>            “Yes,” Maedhros agreed.  “I think so, too.  Please, Finno.”</p><p>            Maglor felt Fingon’s length pressing against his entrance and forced himself to relax.  He’d done this before—true, he might be a <em>little</em> rusty, but he could handle it.  “<em>Nff,</em>” Fingon said as he pressed inside and Maglor moaned loudly around Maedhros’s fingers as he felt the burn and stretch of Fingon filling him up.</p><p>            “Oh, <em>Finno</em>,” Nelyo breathed, his voice going hoarse.  “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>            “Shall I fuck him?”</p><p>            <em>Please</em> <em>fuck me</em>.  Maglor held himself still all the same, doing nothing more than sucking pleadingly at Maedhros’s fingers.</p><p>            “Hmmm…” Maedhros ran the stump of his hand through Maglor’s hair.  “He is being sweet enough for once in his life, I suppose.  Yes.  Do.”</p><p>            “All right.”  Fingon’s hands moved to steady Maglor’s hips, and he pulled out<em> tantalizingly</em> slowly before slamming back in so hard that stars flashed in front of Maglor’s eyes.  Maglor gasped, rocking forward and moaning around Maedhros’s fingers.  He was so <em>full</em>—Fingon’s cock on one end, Maedhros’s fingers on the other.  And as Finno began to increase his pace, Maedhros started to move his fingers as well, in and out, as if he were actually fucking Maglor’s mouth in time with Fingon fucking Maglor’s ass—</p><p>            The thought of that—of Fingon behind him and Maglor in front of them, of the two of them kissing over his head as they fucked him from both sides—sent an impossible rush of heat right through him.  “<em>Mmmgff—”</em> he managed around Maedhros’s fingers. </p><p>            “I think he likes this,” Maedhros said darkly.  “Do you like this, little brother?  What are you thinking of?  Are you thinking of what this would be like if this were not just my fingers?”</p><p>            Maglor nodded frantically.</p><p>            Behind him Fingon groaned, his pace stuttering.  “You two already look—<em>amazing</em>—” he gasped out.  “Valar, if you fucked his mouth, Russo, it would be—”</p><p>            “You’d both like that, would you?”</p><p>            “<em>Yes</em>,” Maglor tried to say, but it came out as a muffled whine.  Fingon said it for him, raptly, as he continued to thrust. </p><p>            “Beautiful,” Maedhros said softly, rubbing the stump of his hand through Maglor’s hair again.  “Someday, then.  Something to look forward to.”</p><p>            Then he pulled his fingers out of Maglor’s mouth.  Maglor whined, trying to follow them, even as his body was rocked by Fingon’s energetic, eager thrusts.  “Greedy,” Maedhros told him.  He twisted his remaining hand, still spit-slicked with Maglor’s own saliva, in Maglor’s hair, and then forced his face down into the bed.  “<em>Mphhhh!</em>” Maglor yelped, not quite protesting. </p><p>            After a moment, the world narrowed to nothing but the feeling of the soft covers on his face, Maedhros’s heavy hand in his hair, and Fingon’s rough thrusts, growing rougher with each moment, the slick slap of flesh on flesh a lovely kind of music to Maglor’s ears.  This was where he was supposed to be.  This was where he’d <em>dreamed</em> of being, fucked and pulled apart and wrung out by his older brother and his cousin—he’d never, ever thought it would happen.</p><p>            He should have trusted Finno more, clearly.</p><p>            “R-Russo, I’m—I’m so <em>close</em>—” Fingon gasped from behind him.  “Sh-Should I…?”</p><p>            Maedhros yanked Maglor’s head up, and Maglor took a sweet, quick, dizzy breath of fresh air.  “If you have any input, you may give it now, brother.”</p><p>            Maglor shrugged, his body pliant and open but also tingling with warmth and aching with want.  “Anything you want,” he rasped, and Maedhros shoved his face back into the pillows and said in his most commanding voice, “Come inside him, Finno.”</p><p>            “<em>Ahhhh</em>—” Fingon’s hips slammed home and stilled against him, and Maglor moaned thickly through the bed again, feeling Fingon’s hot seed trickling slowly down his outer thigh.  He was still aching and tingling himself, but there was no real <em>urgency</em> to it.</p><p>            “What a good boy,” Maedhros crooned, twisting his hand in Maglor’s hair and pulling him up again.  “We could leave you like this, tell you not to move—would you do it, I wonder?  With Finno’s seed drying inside you?  Would you just <em>stay</em> like that?”</p><p>            “If—you told me to,” Maglor choked out dizzily.  “But <em>please</em>, Nelyo, I want to come, too…”</p><p>            “I’ve heard that before,” Maedhros said, with a dark grin.  “Whenever Finno and I were setting out somewhere on our own camping trip—‘<em>please, Nelyo, I want to come, too</em>’—”</p><p>            Maglor groaned.  “You’re awful,” he slurred. </p><p>            “Am I?  Slap him, Fingon.” </p><p>            As Fingon slapped his ass sharply, Maglor cried out sharply again.  “<em>Nelyo</em>—<em>please</em>—”</p><p>            Maedhros tipped Maglor’s chin up delicately.  “You <em>are</em> begging very politely.  Finno, what do you think?”</p><p>            Fingon laughed lazily.  “I think I’m the nice one of the family.  You should let the poor thing come.  He’s really done wonderfully for us.”</p><p>            “All right. Finno, get him up here into my lap. Káno, tell your cousin thank you.”</p><p>            “Thank you,” Maglor gasped as he was picked up, turned around and gently poured into his brother’s lap.  No sooner had Maedhros pressed him down with one arm and slipped a callused hand between his legs than bright heat twisted and speared through him, carrying him away on it like an inexorable tide.</p><p>            The next thing he knew, he was tucked up securely in Nelyo’s arms, pressed against him; when he blinked slowly and looked back, he saw that Fingon was tucked up behind Maedhros, kissing him very softly on the cheek, and Maedhros was looking back at him with pure love written across every feature.</p><p>            Maglor cuddled back against his brother’s warmth, smiling to himself.  <em>Thank you, Finno.  I owe you more than I can ever repay.</em></p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>